


Constellations

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [6]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: JJ's a fucking clown, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade interacts with Lore again. Unfortunately.
Series: Fankids Canon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Constellations

Jade sits low in her seat with her arms crossed in front of her. This year’s DADA teacher was less than stellar which meant Jade had no problem ignoring him during class. It was just a matter of finding something to do during class so she doesn’t die of boredom. Most kids just passed notes back and forth with each other but the only one that didn’t annoy Jade to death was on the other side of the room with his sister.

Speaking of…

Jade let her eyes wander over in their direction. Her gaze flits over Thibault’s features for a moment. _“I wonder what he’s thinking about… Probably the lesson, the nerd.”_ She silently snorts to herself. He is _still_ trying to take notes over the monotonous lecture.

Jade looks next to him at his sister and the humor fades. From here she can’t see Lore’s freckles very well, but she _knows_ that they’re there. She has dozens of them across her face. They’re like constellations in the sky, random and beautiful. She wants to get close enough to count every single one of them and kiss each one. What Jade _can_ see from her seat is the fact that she’s chewing her lip. Her focus is on the book on the desk in front of her and she seems engrossed in it. Jade likes to see this side of her. There’s quiet determination, even if just a little, in her eyes and Jade loses herself in it.

Jade could use a number of words, in a number of languages, to describe how Lore looked, but none could completely express the feeling it gave Jade. She’s seen the way Lore is with her family when there aren’t other _distractions_ around. Her entire face softens, and she smiles, and it’s _gorgeous._ Jade almost wishes she would be like that with her.

Lore’s eyes flick up and her gaze meets Jade’s. Jade’s breath catches in her throat. _“Shit, I was staring.”_ She watches Lore’s entire face darken. Her lip curls up and her face scrunches to glare at Jade.

“The _fuck_ are you lookin at goth girl?”

Jade’s own lip twitches. Without fail, Lore always seems to rile her up. This is what prevents Jade from telling herself to quit pussyfooting around it and just ask the girl out already. Lore lights up a fire in Jade like no one else. Before she can think to stop herself, her mouth is already way ahead of her. “Your stupid, cute face, you idiot,” she snarls.

Jade wants to tear her hair out. How useless can she be? Instead of continuing the awfully embarrassing conversation, she turns her body and leans over the desk to rest her head on her hand, completely ignoring the confused look Lore gives her. She tries as hard as she possibly can to not hear the small “the fuck is wrong with her…” that Lore mumbles before turning back to her book. Jade would slam her head against the desk if no one could see her.

Dear Merlin, how many times is she going to do this to herself?

**Author's Note:**

> Lorena and Thibault Landon belong to @neonbluewaves on tumblr.


End file.
